Pokemon Castle
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Few of the members of Big Green notice Hope have been out for a long time when her time with her friends is over. So, Lin Chung decided to find out where she's going everyday, but what he discovers is unbelievable.
1. Chapter 1

In Big Green's cafeteria, First Squad was eating their lunch with Hope, but Lin Chung have a hard time eating his fried rice as he watch Hope eat her noodles. It was much quicker than usual since the harmonic warrior notice she usually eats noodles slowly to enjoy it, or that's what Hope tells him.

It doesn't seem to be much to you, but Lin Chung always feel something is wrong with Hope when something is off about her, even if it's slightly. Especially if she's quiet for a long time.

"Done!" Hope shouted when she finish up her lunch with a big smile.

Lin Chung watch as Hope left the table and leave the cafeteria. The harmonic warrior thought, _Maybe I'm worrying for no reason. Hope seems to be okay. Then again, this is Hope I'm taking about. She's pretty good at hiding her feelings._

The harmonic warrior doesn't know why he feels like he should know almost everything Hope does. Lin Chung doesn't want Hope to be in trouble, and yet he knows she can take care of herself.

Still, Lin Chung continues to feel worry about the pink and white monkey as he walk down the hall, just hours after Hope left the cafeteria. He was about to pass the commander when Apetrully suddenly said, "Lin Chung,"

"Yes, commander?" Lin Chung said, stopping in place.

"Do you know where Hope is? It's unlike of her to be out for so long. It haven't seen her since lunch." Apetrully said.

"No."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she's okay."

Even though the commander said that, Lin Chung could see a worry look on the commander's face as he left. The harmonic warrior place a hand on his chin and thought, _That's odd. Hope usually stays at Big Green all the time. When she does go out, it isn't for a very long time. What is she up to? Maybe I should ask her first._

* * *

><p>Hope slowly walk back to her room in Big Green. It was already nighttime, so she have to be as quiet as she can. On her back was a big red backpack with pink pockets. As she enter her room, she let out a sigh of relief. The pink and white monkey turn on the lights to see. She let out a small squeak when she saw Lin Chung sitting at the edge of her bed, looking at her.<p>

"Hi... Lin Chung." Hope said with a nervous chuckle. "What are you doing here at night?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. You've been out for so long. Where have you been?" Lin Chung said, standing up.

"Nowhere. Just nowhere special at all." Hope said.

Lin Chung notice Hope's backpack have bits of dirt and grass on it, meaning she must have been outside all day.

"Are you sure?" Lin Chung ask.

"Yup. Nowhere special at all." Hope said, trying to not make eye contact with the harmonic warrior. "I hope I don't sound rude, but can you get out of here? I have to get to sleep. You know... It's nighttime and it's um... time to go to bed."

A nervous smile appear on her face. Lin Chung let out a sigh and said, "Alright."

Once the harmonic warrior left, Hope quickly shut the door behind him and let out a sigh of relief. Her pink eyes shifted around, hoping no one is around. The pink and white monkey smiled when she could see no one is around.

"Come out. No one is around." Hope whispered.

A little creature came out of Hope's backpack and rested on the monkey's shoulder. The white and green creature have a yellow crown on its head and held a red flower. The creature smiled as Hope let out a small sigh.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hope whispered. "Flabébé, after I let you sleep in my bed, you have to go back to Pokemon Castle. Okay?"

The creature, named Flabébé, nodded. Hope lay down on her back as the small creature curl up onto the monkey's chest.

_I don't want the others to know about the pokemon, but Flabébé really want to sleep with me and I don't want to make her sad. It's a good thing she's small or Lin Chung would notice her. _Hope thought, covering herself with a blanket.

"Goodnight, Flabébé." Hope quietly said, yawning a little.

The little pokemon was already asleep. Hope smiled a bit and soon fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope let out a soft yawn, walking on a trail in the forest in the morning. On her back was a red backpack with pink pockets from yesterday. Flabébé poke her head out of one of the pockets and Hope gently push the little pokemon back into pocket and whispered, "You have to hide, Flabébé. We don't know if someone is out here and might have a chance to see you."

"Flabébé..." The little pokemon quietly said, using the pocket flap to cover her head.

Unknown to the two, they were being watched from afar. Lin Chung quietly jump from tree to tree, hoping not to be heard by the monkey by the sudden noise of the leaves being shook, and it's a good thing it was rather dark since the sun is barely up or Hope would easily see him if he made a mistake. He wasn't able to hear what the pink and white monkey said, but he wonders what she's talking about.

Hope stop in place as she look around, making Lin Chung freeze. The harmonic warrior held his breath until Hope let out a small sneeze and continue walking. Lin Chung mentally sighed of relief.

Hope stop in place again, as Lin Chung watches what she's going to do. The pink and white monkey look around and walk off the trail to the right, going deeper into the forest. Lin Chung blinked, wondering why she did that.

The harmonic warrior landed on the ground, hoping to get a closer look at where's Hope is going to. The farther the two went, the more Lin Chung was able to hear the sounds of running water. Hope usually just have to walk under fallen tree branches and pushing back the branches in her path to whatever she's going, as Lin Chung copy her actions. He swore he seen something poking out of Hope's backpack.

Hope stop walking when she reach an area with a waterfall falling into a lake. Lin Chung hide behind one of the trees, watching what Hope's going to do. Then he realize something, he have never seen or heard an area like this. It seems to impossible for someone to miss a waterfall, but this part of the forest is rarely walk through, so it might be a bit possible to miss it.

Lin Chung watch as Hope touches the lake's water with her fingers, walking along the lake's perimeter until she reach the rather large waterfall. The pink and white monkey smiled as she walk behind the waterfall. Lin Chung's dark eyes widen, slowly walking towards the waterfall. His thought wonder what could be behind the waterfall.

The harmonic warrior walk behind the waterfall, finding a cave that seems to lead to something.

_How did Hope found this? _Lin Chung thought, hearing the echos of Hope's steps.

The harmonic warrior enter the cave, making sure his steps' echos wouldn't be so loud. He could only see the monkey's shadow as he follow Hope. Farther and farther they went, Lin Chung could see light, letting him know they must be at the very end of the cave. The harmonic warrior hide behind a large rock, watching Hope stand at the entrance of the cave.

Hope took out a small white and green creature that held on a red flower, and said, "Okay Flabébé. Go."

_Flabébé? I think I heard Hope said that name before. _Lin Chung thought, looking away for a moment.

When he turn his head back, he was now face to face with the pink and white monkey he was spying on in front of him. Hope look at him with an angry expression and narrowed eyes. Lin Chung gulped, feeling a little bit afraid of the monkey for only a small moment.

"I knew I feel like someone was spying on me before, but I didn't really expect you were spying on me, Lin Chung." Hope said with her hands on her hips. "I thought it might Apetrully."

Lin Chung let out a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head. Hope's expression soften as she said, "Okay, I guess I was acting suspicious lately."

The harmonic warrior nodded, then he ask, "Where are we? Who is this Flabébé?"

Hope showed him the small creature in her hand, and said, "This is Flabébé."

When Lin Chung look at the little creature, Flabébé try to hide behind the pistil of the flower.

"Don't worry, little buddy." Hope said with a smile. "Lin Chung won't bite."

The little creature slowly look back at the human, still hiding behind the flower's pistil. Hope chuckled and said, "I guess she's pretty shy now."

Lin Chung look at Hope and ask, "What is she?"

"Flabébé is a Flabébé, which is a pokemon." Hope said with a childish grin.

The human only gave her a confused look.

"Oh yeah... You don't know." Hope slowly said. "I think it's best if I just show you where we are."

Hope lead Lin Chung to the cave's entrance with her pokemon friend in her hand. Lin Chung couldn't believe what's he's seeing.

"Lin Chung, welcome what I like to call the Pokemon Castle." Hope said, seeing her friend's amazement.

"Hope, this is no castle. It's more of a nation." Lin Chung said with his amazement still in place.

"I know. It just sounds more royal to me."

The three stood on a cliff on the side of a tall mountain that was near the cave they came out. The sun was just coming out, making it seem a bit better. Lin Chung was almost able to see everything from this height. He could see forests, mountains in the distance, a few beaches at side, a couple of villages, and many more I can think off the top of my head.

Lin Chung wished he known he would see something this beautiful so he could remind himself to bring his art material.

The harmonic human felt a tug on his sleeve. He turn his head to Hope, who said, "Let's meet the pokemon."

Hope walk ahead of the human, leading him to what seem to be a whole new world to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lin Chung felt so much amazement within him, not believing the creatures that he pass by with Hope guiding him around almost as if she been here forever. As Lin Chung, Hope, and Flabébé walk to the forest area, the harmonic warrior ask, "How long have you known about this?"

"Only a few weeks or so." Hope simply said.

"How did you found Pokemon 'Castle'?" Lin Chung ask, still not feeling 'castle' is the right word for a place like this.

"Well... It's kind of a funny story... It started on the week that I was going to live at my tree house..."

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_Hope's eyes were looking out her window at her tree house, feeling the great boredom in her. Her pink eyes slowly look around the area, having nothing to do. At times like this, she wished Apetrully would visit her more often than usual. The pink and white monkey let out a soft sigh, hoping not to waste this perfectly good day._

"_Why does days like these happen when Apetrully doesn't visit?" Hope ask no one in particular._

_Her pink eyes soon landed on the ground, noticing something besides the grassy ground. Her eyes gleamed with great joy when she saw something she could do for the day or so._

"_Finally, something to do." Hope quietly said to herself._

_Hope exit out her door with a red backpack on her back. Just in case she needs something that could be useful. The pink and white monkey climb down the ladder and slowly walk towards the thing on the ground, but kept her distance at the same time._

_The thing was a rather strange-looking, but cute, creature. The creature was yellow with red cheeks, a lighting bolt shaped tail, and two brown stripes on its back. It resembles a mouse. There were a few scratches on its body._

"_So cute~." Hope silently squealed, thinking the creature is absolutely adorable._

_The creature suddenly open its brown eyes, and jumped onto its four feet. Its red cheeks were sparking, which reminded Hope of Mighty Ray's eyes when they spark up. She was able to hear a soft "Who are you?" from the yellow creature._

"_Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Hope said, putting her hands up. "I just want to help you. Or at least until you trying to attack me! And I thought you were so cute."_

_The sparks from the yellow creature's cheeks slowly disappear, then it stand on its back feet. Scratching the back of its head, it said, "Sorry."_

_By the sound of the creature's voice, it sounded male. Hope look at the creature, and said, "What are you? You look like a mouse, but not like any other mouse I've seen in the Hidden Kingdom."_

_The creature look at the pink and white monkey with nervousness in his eyes._

"_I can't tell you..." Then he quickly ran away._

"_Hey! You can't run from me, you fuzzy mouse thing!" Hope shouted, running after the yellow creature._

_Unfortunately, the creature was too fast for her when they enter the forest. Hope stop in place and shouted, "I WILL FIND YOU!"_

_Hope let out a sigh and whisper to herself, "But how?"_

_The pink and white monkey wander around the forest, hoping to find that yellow creature. Even though she have no idea where she could find the yellow mouse thingy, she's still pretty determined to find him. Hope soon started to feel the boredom getting to her. She suddenly slap her cheeks and said, "No! I'm not going to get bored again in a place like this. Hm... I know!"_

_The yellow creature, named Pikachu, hide in some of the bushes, hoping the monkey won't find him. He took in a deep breathe and said, "Why did I decided to go out to this place? The Pokemon aren't suppose to go out, but NO! I have to be curious to see what it's like. Now, I got hurt by falling down a hill and I'm being hunted down by a monkey! I thought humans and animal can't understand us. Whatever. I have to get out of here!"_

_He froze at a sound of singing. He slightly poke his head out of the bushes, seeing the monkey singing as she look around for him. Pikachu didn't expect she can sing so well like this._

Hope: _**The shining stars in the night sky**_

_**Are millions of light years away**_

_**Even if deep despair**_

_**Gives rise to infinite blackness**_

_**The truth will live on**_

_**Entrusted to the river of time**_

_**That light's message**_

_**Who will receive it?**_

_The yellow creature slowly walk in the same direction as the pink and white monkey, but still hide in the bushes. Her singing wasn't that bad._

H: _**People are born**_

_**And people die**_

_**Our bodies perish**_

_**From the ashes**_

_**What is reborn**_

_**Is passion**_

_**For the next generation**_

_Pikachu happily swing his tail to the song as he continue to follow the monkey._

H: _**Dreams are reincarnation**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Like d**__**éjá vu, a distant memory**_

_**Just like reincarnation**_

_**Now I'm again**_

_**Unconsciously**_

_**Running off to somewhere**_

_**After how many tears will I give up?**_

_**After how many lives will my wish be granted?**_

_The corners of Hope's mouth turn up, seeing the color yellow from the bushes._

H: _**Inside that endless circle**_

_**Is the road our predecessors walked**_

_**Somewhere in the vast universe**_

_**A path is left behind**_

_**If I close my eyes and try to remember**_

_**I can see nostalgic scenery**_

_**The sky that the me who is not me**_

_**Gazed up at in the end**_

_Hope slowed down her walking._

H: _**People love**_

_**People are loved**_

_**I'll look for the lost feelings**_

_**Once more**_

_**With these hands**_

_**I want to take them back from**_

_**The depths of the mud**_

_Pikachu didn't notice Hope slowly walking towards him as he listen to the song._

H: _**Love is reincarnation**_

_**Someday**_

_**I will feel pain for the days I've forgotten**_

_**Surely it's reincarnation**_

_**The things that have come back to me**_

_**Are things I should be experiencing for the first**_

_**Time**_

_**Yet I know them all**_

_**After how many goodbyes will I turn my back?**_

_**After how many meetings will we come together?**_

_Hope's smile grow wider, getting closer to the creature._

H: _**It's my generation**_

_**Dreams are reincarnation**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Like déjá vu, a distant memory**_

_**Just like reincarnation**_

_**Now I'm again**_

_**Unconsciously**_

_**Running off to somewhere**_

_**After how many tears will I give up?**_

_**After how many lives will my wish be granted?**_

_Pikachu could hear her voice stop singing and suddenly felt being picked up._

"_Got you!" Hope shouted._

_The yellow creature panicked and let out a wave of electricity through the monkey's body. Hope screamed at first, but still held on the yellow mouse. She got shock with Mighty Ray's lighting eyes a few times before, so this was no different to that but maybe a bit more powerful._

_Once the creature stop, Hope still held on the creature, cover in soot. Pikachu was surprised the monkey was able to still stand after that. Hope have a painful smirk on her face as she look down on the yellow mouse creature in her arms. Suddenly, she let out a small squeal, hugging the creature close to her chest._

"_You're so cute up close!" Hope squealed._

_Pikachu sweatdropped. Hope press her cheek against his, not caring about the sparks. She finally put down the creature, then scratch behind his ear like a dog._

"_What's your name?" Hope ask._

"_Pikachu." The creature said, enjoying the scratching a bit._

"_Mine's Hope."_

_Hope stop the scratching and said with a serious look, "Why did you run away from me?"_

_Pikachu nervously chuckled._

"_Well... You see..." Pikachu said. "Um... Maybe it's best I show you."_

_Hope smiled. She can't wait what it is._

*Flashback Over*

* * *

><p>"So, this Pikachu brought you here?" Lin Chung said.<p>

"Yup." Hope said, as they walk towards a small village. "That's how I came here. They weren't used to having humans and animals, but they gotten pretty used to me after a few visits."

With a smile on her face, Hope said, "It's amazing here. There are a few thing I've never seen before, like these berries."

Hope climb up one of the trees, and plucked few of the berries. She happily sat under the tree and said, "Sit down."

Lin Chung sat down next to the pink and white monkey as Flabébé sat on Hope's head. Hope gave the two the blue berries and ate one herself. When Lin Chung bite into the berry, the taste was bitter but it was pretty tasty too.

"It's call an oran berry." Hope said.

Lin Chung blinked when he realized something, and ask, "Why haven't you told anyone else about Pokemon Castle?"

The harmonic warrior notice a serious look on Hope's face, as Hope look at the blue sky.

"The war..." Hope slowly said.


	4. Chapter 4

"The war?" Lin Chung said, at first confuse.

Slowly, Lin Chung realize Hope meant by the war in the Hidden Kingdom. Hope's glaze slowly turn to the harmonic warrior, and said, "I believe if I show a lot of pokemon to the Hidden Kingdom, I thought there might be a chance Highroller will try to turn them against the humans. You haven't seen what the pokemon can do, but I did and it's best that the pokemon can't go to the Hidden Kingdom until the war is over. Who knows how long will that be?"

"Why did you let your little friend come?" Lin Chung ask, pointing at Flabébé.

"She just wanted to sleep with me for the night. She was also pretty curious about where I lived." Hope explained.

"What about um... Pikachu?"

"He said he was a bit curious too. Curious about the place beyond Pokemon Castle I mean."

As Hope continue to eat her berries, Lin Chung thought, _I think it's a rather risky choice for Hope to make for an entire land of new creatures I've never seen before. But what if she might be right? What she said before is something Highroller might actually do to them. Yet I feel like Hope shouldn't try to hold them back._

"Hope, are you sure about not letting the pokemon go to the Hidden Kingdom?" Lin Chung ask.

"Only one or two at a time, but not in a big group." Hope said, tapping her chin. "I usually just bring the small one instead, so it's easier to hide them or try to convince others they're a toy."

"I guess it's not fair for the bigger ones."

"I guess, but I'm still not changing my mind."

"So, the pokemon aren't used to having humans and animals around?"

"Yeah, I think it's because there aren't any here, but if they gotten used to me, then they can get used to me if you like to visit often."

"Hm... Well, you convince me this is a very interesting place."

A smile appear on Hope's face and she said, "Yay! You know, it felt good to get the secret off my chest."

Her face suddenly turn serious as she said, "You better Pinkie Pie Promise me to not tell anyone about this."

Lin Chug sighed. Still, he did the gestures as he said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Hope's face soften as she giggles, which turns into loud laughter.

"Oh my goodness. It's so funny that you actually did that!" Hope laughed with a few tears in her eyes.

Lin Chung let out a sigh at Hope's childishness behavior, but smiled. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hope said, "Okay, Lin Chung. Now, that I have your attention. Let the tour star-"

Hope suddenly froze, realizing something as her eyes widen.

"What is it?" Lin Chung ask.

"Big Green..." Hope slowly said. "Do you think the others realize that we're gone by now?"

Lin Chung's eyes widen.

"You're right." Lin Chung said. "We have to go _now_."

"Exactly." Hope said.

As Flabébé sat on a tree's branch, Hope run with Lin Chung, and shouted, "Bye, buddy!"

The pokemon tilted her head a bit, hoping to see her friends again.

* * *

><p>At Big Green... "WHERE IS SHE!?" Apetrully shouted, panicking around First Squad's briefing room.<p>

"Don't forget about Lin Chung too." Sonia said.

"Of course..." Apetrully said.

"We're back~!" Hope sing-said, as she and Lin Chung came out through the door.

"Hope!" Apetrully shouted, giving the pink and white monkey a hug.

"Well, look who missed me." Hope said with a smile.

Apetrully blushed, let her go, and nervously chuckled.

"Where have two been?!" Mr. NoHands shouted.

The two's eyes widen.

"Well..." Hope said, trying to think up something.

"She was with me in the forest," Lin Chung said. "To help me with something."

"Yeah, that..."

"What is this something?" Mighty Ray ask.

"Just painting." Lin Chung said.

"Yup." Hope said, smiling widely.

The commander and the five members of First Squad look at each other, unsure if they're telling the truth. Then again, why would Lin Chung ever lie to them? Unless it's a good reason.


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes were filled with so much interesting creatures and items each time he came to Pokemon Castle with Hope. He doesn't know which pokemon to paint for his paintings, yet each time he paints a pokemon on his canvas, he felt like someone will find out their secret if he brings his paintings back to Big Green and the harmonic warrior doesn't know how Hope would react to that.

"You know you can just leave the paintings here if you're so worry." Hope said when they arrive at one of Pokemon Castle's grassy fields.

"I know, but I feel like the pokemon wouldn't like it if I do." Lin Chung said, setting up his easel.

"I think they would like it. I heard from some of the pokemon would like the villages to be more colorful since the smeargle couldn't help everyone all the time."

Lin Chung found it strange that Hope can understand the pokemon while he doesn't.

_Maybe animals can understand the pokemon. If Hope is only able to understand them, then how is that possible? She understand her little friend in the begin and pokemon was never discovered in the Hidden Kingdom until Hope found them. _Lin Chung thought.

"I'm not sure." Lin Chung said.

"I'm sure the pokemon will love your paintings." Hope said, then took a bite out of a pecha berry she was holding.

It was silence for a moment as Lin Chung paints on the canvas. Hope raise an eyebrow at her friend's sudden silence towards her. She expected him to answer to what she said. She raise an eyebrow.

"Lin Chung?"' Hope said.

"Hope, are you sure that keeping the pokemon a secret is a good idea?" Lin Chung ask.

"Where did that came from? Also, didn't we already talk about this when I first showed you Pokemon Castle?"

"I know you're afraid that the pokemon will be involve in the war, but don't you think the pokemon could also help in the war?"

"Sometimes I think about it, but the pokemon have their own thoughts, so I believe that the species of pokemon would be on different sides. I don't think they want to get involve, and I don't want to see this place be like the Hidden Kingdom's state of war."

Lin Chung found it strange how serious the pink and white monkey is taking this. He always thought she would easily agree to what others say, but now, she's holding the fate of these beings in her furry hands just to avoid the war for them and she's being pretty stubborn right now. The harmonic warrior doesn't know if she's actually doing a good thing for them.

Hope look at him with narrowed eyes, but her look soften as she said, "I have to go. You go paint your pictures."

Lin Chung watch the pink and white monkey walk away. Then he thought, _It seems to be so much pressure to have on her shoulders, but I'm not going to make that choice for her. She could be a good leader someday if she stop being afraid so much, but maybe being afraid is good for her._

* * *

><p>The smell of lavender reach Hope's nose as she reach a special place she likes to go to when she needs to calm down and in Pokemon Castle. She was glad to see the field of lavender flowers that was far away from the grassy field Lin Chung was at. Hope slowly walk through the flowers, hoping not to step on them. She look around, wanting to find a special friend.<p>

"What's wrong, dear?" A familiar voice to Hope said.

Hope could see a familiar shade of green in the sea of purple flowers. She smiled when she notice a green and black pokemon she known for a while. The pokemon's name is Meloetta.

"It's nothing, Meloetta." Hope said, trying to smile.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." Meloetta said.

Hope was never told what a legendary pokemon is when she came to Pokemon Castle, so she doesn't know the Melody Pokemon is one. Hope just thinks Meloetta is a normal pokemon.

"Okay... You heard of Lin Chung, right?" Hope ask.

"The human who only known Pokemon Castle, which I think you should change the name, for a few days?" The pokemon said.

"Yes, and I like the name. Besides, you guys never named the place before I came."

"We were busy! Also, what about him?"

"Lin Chung thinks my idea of keeping Pokemon Castle from war isn't a good idea."

"Hm..."

"Please don't tell me you agree with him."

"It's not that. It's just... You seem to worry so much about us, even though you only known us for a few weeks."

Hope look around and let out a chuckle.

"It's just you guys are like an unknown species to the Hidden Kingdom. A powerful, unique, unknown species." Hope said, slowly trying to hide in the lavenders. "I don't want the world to be broken because I let you guys go into this dumb war."

Meloetta let out a sigh and said, "You know we can make our own choices, right?"

"Of course I know that, still..." Hope said.

"Don't worry, Hope." The Melody Pokemon said.

Hope look at her green friend and ask, "I realized something. I've never seen another meloetta besides you."

"Um..." Meloetta said, looking a bit nervous.

"Also, why haven't I seen you with the other pokemon?" Hope ask, standing up.

"Well, you see... Look! Candy!"

"Where!?"

Hope ran off while Meloetta let out a sigh of relief.

_I don't want her to find out that I'm a legendary pokemon. Then again, I'm surprise that she doesn't know I am one, even after the time she spend here. She should have known by now. _Meloetta thought, placing a hand on her cheek. _Maybe I should show her something that might change her mind._


	6. Chapter 6

His paint brush was against the canvas, but didn't move around. Lin Chung was still trying to paint after Hope left, wondering what he should do. His mind try to focus on the little, cute pokemon playing around from afar, but it seems to coming back to Hope and what the two talked about. He knew that pokemon can make their own choices, but some of the things Hope said was kind of true. If pokemon can make choices, then they can make the choice to join Highroller instead of Big Green. Still, they can make their own choices to be seen by others and live their own lives.

_Maybe I should talk to her about this. _Lin Chung thought.

He pick up his supplies and walk towards the direction he remembered Hope went.

* * *

><p>Hope look at the small, marble-like orbs displayed on rock displays that look choppy, located near the mountains. She blinked a few times and ask, "What are these things? They look pretty, but what are they?"<p>

"They're just special orbs, but let's talk about that later. I want you to hear this." Meloetta said with a smile.

"Um... Sure?" Hope said, sitting under a tree.

Meloetta cleared her throat as Hope listen carefully.

"You and I were born right here in the same world. For this one beneath the same sky." Meloetta said, almost with a bit of singing in her voice. "The great flow of time. The wide expanse of space."

Hope started to get interested in Meloetta's poem.

"We are lucky enough to share this lifetime we get. We can gain more if we give. By taking, we only lose." The melody pokemon continued. "Let us make this a new age. Where we show our gratitude."

The pink and white monkey listen very close to this poem.

"There's a fragile bud of hope, blooming in each of our hearts." Meloetta said, placing a warm hand on Hope's heart. "Don't you take that away. Our dreams are meant to be shared."

The melody pokemon hug the monkey as she continued, "Let it grow. Let it live. Let us see what it will bring. When we share our love, we make a beautiful world."

The green and black creature let go of her friend and floated towards the sky, pointing a hand at it as she face away from the monkey.

"Search it out, and find the way: the point where we can all meet. The point where we're the same." Meloetta said, letting the sun hit her face.

"Wow..." Hope said, quietly to herself.

_I've never seen her so determine. Also, this is a great poem. Like it's from a famous author or from in the ending credits of a really good game that meant to be international. _Hope thought.

"There it lies: the future we seek. Start from there, and them we'll forge a world where all can be free." Meloetta said, spreading out her arms as she seems to embrace the sun around her. "Free to dream, and free to smile. Free to be who we will be."

Hope's pink eyes sparkled, feeling almost inspired by these words.

"Let's make sure we create. A world of our hopes and dreams." The melody pokemon said, placing a hand on her heart. "In our brief lives, we've managed to meet... Treasure this gift... This precious time that we have."

Meloetta turn to face Hope with a big smile on her face and said, "In our brief lives, we've managed to meet. Treasure this gift. This precious time that we have."

"Wow..." Hope said, a little louder this time. "Did you made that one up?"

"No. I remember it somewhere." Meloetta said. "Do you know why I said that to you?"

"Not really, but I really like it."

There was a deadpan expression on the pokemon's face as she slowly got closer to the monkey.

"It's this 'pokemon are not allowed to go outside of this place anymore' stuff." Meloetta said.

"You know that the more we talk about this, the more boring it will become. Right?" Hope said, standing up.

"Don't you think we have a pretty good friendship?"

"I guess so."

"Do you like to see others happy?"

"Yes. It makes me happy myself to see someone happy."

"Do you think you would like to see humans and animals have a friendship like our's with the pokemon?"

There was some silence between them. Hope pouted and said, "I..."

"Hope?" The two heard Lin Chung's voice in the distant.

"Have to go!" Meloetta said, flying away as she turned invisible.

Hope have a confuse expression on her face until she could see Lin Chung walking towards her.

"Hi, Lin Chung!" Hope happily said with a smile.

"Hope, were you talking to someone?" Lin Chung ask when he stood in front of him.

"Yes, but you kind of scared her away." Hope said.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. She seems to be shy around others besides me. Anyway... Why are you here?"

"I want to talk about the pokemon."

Hope let out a sigh and thought, _I'm getting kind of tired of this._

"I think we should have a third person in all of this." Hope said.

"A third person?" Lin Chung said, confuse.

"You know, let one more person know about all of this and chose what we should do. I'm kind of sick of being the one to chose the fate of an entire species hardly no one knows of. I'll let someone else have a choice that might change all of the Hidden Kingdom!"

Lin Chung could see the look on Hope's face seems to be a mixture of seriousness and anger with a small hint of sadness. The harmonic warrior slightly bend down to be eye to eye to Hope.

"Hope, it must be so much pressure to chose something like this, but try not think about it so much. Maybe you should wait for a while until that time comes." Lin Chung said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hope wasn't trying to make no eye contact with him, but said, "I guess, but maybe we should tell one more person about this. Not to make the choice of this, but maybe... Enjoy all of this. Since I'm kind of weird and get used to weird things while you're mostly calm and pretty used to strange things in Big Green, let's see how this will work with the other person."

Lin Chung smiled slightly.

_At least, Hope seems to be starting to feel okay about this. _Lin Chung thought.

"Who should we ask?" Lin Chung ask.

"Let's worry about that later, but right now... would you like to hear a poem?" Hope ask with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

The silence was unbearable for the commander of Big Green as he, Hope, and Lin Chung walk into a part of the forest he doesn't recognize. Apetrully's eyes shifted between the pink and white monkey and the harmonic warrior, wondering where they're going. He wasn't used to silence when Hope's around, seeing she was just eating pieces of chocolates from her red backpack he usually seen her wearing for a while.

_It feels weird to be silence when Hope's around. She would usually talk about something to break it. _Apetrully thought.

Soon, he was able to hear the roaring sound of a waterfall that broke the rather awkward silence instead of the pink and white monkey as they notice a waterfall. Apetrully didn't remember a waterfall being here, but then again, he, or anyone, rarely went to this part of the forest. Noticing Lin Chung and Hope walking towards the waterfall, the commander ask, "Why did you two bring me here?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Hope ask.

"Um... I guess." Apetrully said, wondering what this secret could be.

"Then this way!"

Hope took the commander's hand and drag the commander to behind the waterfall with Lin Chung following behind them. Apetrully could see the excitement and happiness in Hope's eyes as they went deeper into a hidden cave behind the waterfall. Light begin to appear at the other end, filling the commander with wonder of this secret he just heard about.

Upon exiting the cave, Apetrully's eyes widen at the sight of what seems to be a brand new nation to him. Hope block his sight for a moment and said, "Apetrully, welcome to Pokemon Castle."

"Huh?" Apetrully said, confuse by the name, especially 'Pokemon'.

"I know the name needs work, but she's too stubborn to change it." Lin Chung whispered to him.

"Would you two like to explain what's going on?"

"Kind of a long story, but I've found all of this almost a month ago and it's filled with creatures called Pokemon."

Apetrully slowly turn his head towards the harmonic warrior, waiting for what he's going to say.

"It's true." Lin Chung said.

The commander turn his head to the pink and white monkey and said, "Since you named this place and no one in this place doesn't disagree with it, does that make you their queen?"

Hope stared at the commander and started to laugh.

"Me! A queen?! That's ridiculous! There's no way I could be a queen!" Hope laughed loudly.

Lin Chung and Apetrully sweatdropped at the response.

"Why did you decide to show me this now?" Apetrully ask.

"Hope was beginning to have doubts about revealing the location of Pokemon 'Castle'," Lin Chung explained, feeling 'castle' wasn't the right word. "And she thought to get another person involved to enjoy all of this."

"Let me show you around!" Hope happily said, grabbing the commander's hand and dragged him to a random location.

Lin Chung slightly smiled and made his way for a place to paint.

* * *

><p>As Hope drag Apetrully around, the commander was able to notice strange creatures he never seen before as they pass by them. At the same time, Hope was saying something, but he wasn't exactly listening to her since these creatures were a bit more distracting than the pink and white monkey.<p>

He was able to feel his feet be able to move on their own, seeing the area they're in now. It was a nice looking beach. Hope took a deep breath and said, "It's nice, don't you think?"

Apetrully simply nodded, but his golden eyes were on the crab-like creatures crawling by them. Hope could see her friend being distracted, and said, "You shouldn't be freaked out by them."

"I'm not really freaking out. It's more like amazed. You're hiding them from the Hidden Kingdom, creatures we've never seen before. Don't you think that's a pretty big risk." Apetrully said.

Hope let out an annoyed groan and said, "This is starting to get boring."

A look of confusion was on Apetrully's face.

"I thought that if I showed the Hidden Kingdom the pokemon during the war time, the pokemon might join in, but if I waited until the war is over, that won't happen. Got it!" Hope explained, frustrated.

The only noises were the ocean's waves and the chattering of pokemon until Apetrully said, "Don't you think Highroller would just convince the pokemon into war even after the current war is over?"

Hope swore she saw her melody pokemon friend hiding in the nearby tall grasses, shaking her head in disappointment. The pink and white monkey felt a bit panic about what he said.

"You shouldn't have said that." Hope said.

"Why?" Apetrully ask.

"Because now I'm never going to show Hidden Kingdom the pokemon!"

Apetrully jumped a bit and ask, "Is that a bit extreme?"

"If I bring the pokemon to the Hidden Kingdom and Highroller was able to convince them, then technically, I started a war!" Hope said.

The commander sighed and thought, _You're kind of crazy at times._

"Hope," Apetrully said.

"Yes?" Hope said.

"You must be really worrying about the pokemon and the fate of the Hidden Kingdom."

Hope quickly nodded.

"You must really care, but you can't protect them forever. They're living beings, just like the humans and animals, so they have the right to choose for their own, even if it means the Hidden Kingdom will be thrown into war once again." Apetrully said.

"Still... I having a hard time about that and... Look at that!"

Hope pointed her finger at a random direction and the commander fall for it, seeing a group of pokemon gathering berries.

"So?" Apetrully said.

"Um... I think we should help them." Hope said with a smile that was obviously fake.

Apetrully doesn't seem to notice how fake the smile is and said, "You're very nice."

Bits of guilt hit the monkey's gut as the two went towards the group.

_Why do I have to choose? _Hope thought sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope let out a sigh as she, Apetrully, and some other pokemon, who helped gathering the berries, sat down on the logs near the campfire. Apetrully look at the sky, noticing it getting dark. He glance at his pink and white friend and whispered, "Shouldn't we go back to Big Green?"

"Just a moment, I want to hear their stories." Hope whispered back.

The commander sweatdropped and thought, _How come she understands them? I don't understand a single word they're saying!_

Hope look at her pikachu friend, beginning to listen his story. Pikachu held a wooden stick, trying to draw out his story. A sloppy drawing of a cat-like creature was drawn in the sand.

"Pikachu, we already know the story of Mew and Mewtwo." Skitty said, nearly distracted by her tail swinging around.

"Mew? Mewtwo? Who are they?" Hope ask while Apetrully looks plainly confuse about what they're saying.

"Okay, who forgot to tell her about the legendaries?" Pikachu complained.

The pokemon grew silent. The mouse pokemon let out a sigh and said, "Okay, I'll tell her. Hope, you better listen to what I say."

The pink and white monkey nodded in agreement.

"Legendary Pokemon are a group of incredibly and very powerful pokemon." Pikachu said, making Hope nod in understanding. "They form the way our world is today."

Hope tilted her head a bit, thinking, _Pretty interesting._

"For example, the great Arceus is the creator of pokemon." Pikachu explained, trying to draw a picture of odd looking horse in the sand. "Do you at least get the idea of legendaries?"

"Yes, I guess." Hope said while Apetrully said, "I have no idea what we're even talking about."

"I'll explain it to you on our way back home." Hope whisper to the commander.

_I wonder if Meloetta knows anything about these legendaries. _Hope thought.

"Hope, we have to go before Big Green will definitely notice that we're gone for a long time." Apetrully said to Hope.

Hope let out a sad sigh and said, "Sorry, guys, we can't stay here any longer. We have to go back home."

She can hear the disappointed awes from the pokemon. The pink and white monkey turn to her square headed friend and said, "Let's go."

The commander sweatdropped, but follow his pink friend back to the cave they went through, where they found the harmonic warrior waiting for the two.

* * *

><p>Using Hope's flashlight to light their way back to the military base, the three were in silence until Apetrully said, "Hope, didn't you say that you were going to explain what those um... pokemon talking about?"<p>

"Oh yeah." Hope said, not realizing Lin Chung was starting to feel like the 3rd wheel. "The pokemon were just talking about legendary pokemon."

"Legendary pokemon?" Apetrully said.

"Well, from what Pikachu told me, the legendaries created the way our world is, and the only example I got was a pokemon named Arceus created the pokemon."

"How do you even understands pokemon?" Lin Chung said, wanting to join in the conservation.

"Yeah, I don't get that. You've said never met one before this," Apetrully said.

"Well, I've never did. For some reason, to my ears, they sound like they're speaking human." Hope explained.

"Well, to our ears, they're just saying their names." Lin Chung said.

"Really? I guess I'll never get your point of view, or is it point of sound?"

From the light of the flashlight, Lin Chung was able to notice Hope quickly glancing at her backpack's side pocket, then at the path they're on. He blink a few times and said, "Hope, are you hiding something?"

"Hiding? What are you talking about?" Hope said, letting her eyes dart around.

"Hope..." Lin Chung said.

"Okay, maybe."

The commander and the harmonic warrior notice a small, black head coming out of the red backpack's pocket.

"Guys, meet Scatterbug." Hope said with a small grin.

"For someone who doesn't want the rest of the world to know about these creatures, you're actually bringing one to Big Green where many humans and animals could see him." Apetrully said.

"First, Scatterbug is a she, and second, she's going to sleep with me for the night."

The commander look at the harmonic warrior, who said, "She only do that with the smaller pokemon."

"I wish I could have the bigger pokemon join me." Hope said.

"Then why don't you-"

"I'm not going to do that, Apetrully!"

The commander slightly jump at the sudden increase of volume of the pink and white monkey's voice. The black, bug-like pokemon tilted her head to the side and Hope said, "Don't worry, Scatterbug. Noting bad is going to happen."


	9. Chapter 9

Her pink eyes slowly open to the familiar surroundings of her room. Hope let out a big yawn, then said, "Good morning, Scatterbug."

The pink and white monkey blinked a few times when her pokemon friend didn't answer her, and said, "Scatterbug?"

She gulped. In under a second, she search around her room, quietly calling the pokemon's name. Her heart nearly stopped once she heard the sound of the door open wider with a noticeable squeak. Realizing it, Hope thought, _Please don't tell me that she woke up and decided to explore even when I told practically everyone on Pokemon Castle, or at least as much pokemon I try to talk to in one day, that they should not explore Big Green whenever I decide to bring them. What would happen if Scatterbug is found? What would happen if someone accidentally steps on her?! I don't want her to die!_

"I have to find her." Hope whisper to herself.

Walking in the halls, Hope thought, _It's a good thing that it's early in the morning. No one is awake this early, except maybe for Lin Chung. Maybe I should ask him for some helpin finding Scatterbug._

Hope stop in place when she heard giggling and a certain rabbit saying, "Bug..."

_Please don't tell me... _Hope thought, slowly peeking into the Rabbit King's room.

She gulped, seeing Jumpy watch Scatterbug, who crawl around the rabbit's paw. Hope put her hands on her head in panic, thinking, _Oh no!_

Hope begin to notice Jumpy looking at her with a smile and he said, "Hi."

The female monkey let out a nervous chuckle and said, "H-Hi, Jumpy."

Jumpy held up Scatterbug to show her off to Hope, and said, "New... Friend..."

Hope's nervous expression was still on her face as she said, "She's pretty cool."

"She?" Jumpy said, confuse.

"Um... Your friend looks like a she to me." Hope said with a nervous chuckle.

She could see Scatterbug looking happy with Jumpy and thought, _I guess it makes sense since Jumpy is good with bugs and Scatterbug is a Bug-type. Maybe I should tell him about this too, especially since Jumpy might tell the others about Scatterbug._

"Um... Hey, Jumpy, I need to tell you something.* Hope said, feeling a bit sick to her stomach.

* * *

><p>Later at Pokemon Castle, Jumpy was happily playing with the Bug-type pokemon in the forest while Hope sat under a tree, looking rather depressed about her situation. Apetrully sat next to her and said, "It was a good decision to let Jumpy know about this."<p>

"Actually, it was the only decision I could make since Jumpy saw Scatterbug." Hope said with a small frown. "Why would Scatterbug do this? I practically told every pokemon here to not reveal themselves whenever they get a chance to come to the Hidden Kingdom!"

"Hm... Maybe he-"

"She." Hope quickly corrected him.

"Right... She." Apetrully said. "Maybe she wanted to see the others like how you wanted to see them when you first came here."

"I guess so, but I'm not going to change my mind!"

Hope stood up and said, "I'm going to talk to a friend."

As the commander watch his pink and white friend walk away, Apetrully said, "I wonder who can that be."

* * *

><p>A small pout was on Hope's face as she walk around the lavender fields, looking for her friend Meloetta. Her pink eyes search around the field of purple until she notice a familiar shade of green. The pout was replaced by a small smile.<p>

"Hi, Meloetta." Hope said.

The Melody Pokemon poke her head out of the flowery field and said, "Hi, Hope. Something bothering you?"

"Guess what it is." Hope said.

"Revealing the pokemon stuff?" Meloetta guessed.

"Bingo."

"Yeah, that does seem to be annoying."

The pink and white monkey throw her hands in the air and exclaim, "Now you know what I'm talking about!"

"Not exactly," Meloetta said, picking up a stick. "But I think I know who knows what it's like to take big responsibility."

"Really? Who is she or he?" Hope ask with a somewhat big smile on her face.

"You can't meet him, silly."

"Why not?"

"He's a legendary pokemon. His name is Rayquaza."

_Legendary pokemon... Why does that sound familiar? _Hope thought, trying to remember the meaning of what a legendary pokemon is.

Hope notice Meloetta drawing on the ground with the stick she picked up. The picture she drew reminds Hope of a snake or maybe some kind of a dragon. The monkey tilted her head and said, "That's Rayquaza?"

"Hey! I'm not an artist like one of your human friends." Meloetta said. "Anyway, Rayquaza's responsibility is to keep Kyogre and Groudon from fighting. Wait, do you know who Kyogre and Groudon are?"

Hope shook her head no.

"Kyogre and Groudon control the shape of sea and land." Meloetta said, drawing what they look like in the ground.

All Hope see was an orca with weird markings and a spiky dinosaur with markings that almost look like the orca's.

"Like I said before, I'm not an artist like one of your human friends." Meloetta said. "When ever Groudon and Kyogre fight, it would start a global disaster, so Rayquaza have stop them before they go too far. If he didn't, we either have no water or no land."

"So you're comparing my responsibility of keeping a kingdom safe from another war to the responsibility of keeping the whole world safe from giant, powerful monsters that could have powers rivaling Twin Masters'?" Hope said.

"Yup. You want to protect the humans and animals in your kingdom from a war while Rayquaza wants to protect everyone in the world from global destruction."

"I guess that seems to be right, but couldn't you compare me to something a bit minor instead of something so major?"

Meloetta pick up some lavender into her hand and said, "But I feel they're about the same."

Hope let out a sigh, but her eyes widen a bit when she remembers something. The pink and white monkey look at the Melody Pokemon and ask, "How come I've never seen another Meloetta? You're the only one I've met on the island?"

She raised an eyebrow at her friend when a chuckle slip through the pokemons lips. With a smile on her face, Meloetta said, "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Huh?" Hope said with a confuse expression.

_Seriously? _Meloetta thought, wanting to slap her own forehead, but right now, she needs to look professional right now.

"I'm a one of a kind pokemon. Does that sound familiar to you?" Meloetta ask.

"Actually, that sounds like a legendary pokemon," Hope said, seeing a grin on Meloetta's face. "But I thought the legendary pokemon were very big. You're about the same size as a normal pokemon."

That grin turn into a small frown as Meloetta sighed. She looks at the monkey and said, "The legendary pokemon can be any size and can have any power. For me, my music and dance inspired many works of art, music, and songs."

"I'm not really believing you could be a legendary pokemon, but I might believe you could be a rare pokemon." Hope said.

A deadpan expression was now on Meloetta's face. Letting out another sigh, Meloetta said, "Is there any way of making you believe I'm a legendary pokemon?"

"Hm... Do the legendary pokemon know each other?" Hope ask.

"Yeah, why?" Meloetta ask.

"If you are a legendary pokemon, then bring... Rayquaza for a visit."

"WHAT?! I CAN'T ASK HIM TO DO THAT!"

"Then you're just a rare pokemon."

Meloetta pouted and shouted, "I am a legendary pokemon! I'll bring Rayquaza for sure!"

With a big smile on her face, Hope said, "Okay. See you later."

As Hope left the lavender field, Meloetta slowly realized what she've done.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Meloetta repeatedly shouted, slapping herself at each word.

_If she is a legendary pokemon, then I think the future will be exciting. _Hope thought with the smile still on her face.

Hope chuckles to herself, walking back to where her friends might be.


	10. Chapter 10

He started to enjoy walks around the some of the forests of Pokemon Castle, even though he was still getting used to the odd creatures his friend told him about. Apetrully let out a small sigh and thought, _Hope, why must you call this place 'Pokemon Castle'? Although, I know she practically discovered a new land and many species of creatures never seen before, but she could have gave it a better name than that since it's technically not a 'castle'._

The commander stopped for a moment when he notice a familiar long, tail poking out of one of the trees' leaves. A smile appear on his face, approaching the tree. Looking up from under the tree, Apetrully could see Hope writing in an orange and black notebook as her backpack hang on a smaller branch by the straps. Some of the more animal-like creatures seemed to be watching her while a creature that reminds him of a small, round, pink bird sat on her shoulder.

"Do you think powers based on love and cake or jasmine and chocolate cake is a good idea?" Hope ask the bird, tapping her chin with her pencil.

"Hope?" Apetrully said, thinking thinking powers based on cake is a strange idea.

Hope let out a small squeak in surprise and look down at the same time with the pokemon around her. Apetrully wave at her to make sure he got her attention and said, "Hello, Hope."

With a small smile on her face, Hope waved back and said, "Hello."

Even with the small smile, Hope seems to be almost excited look on her face. The commander raised an eyebrow at her excitement, but thought, _We're on an island full of strange creatures. How couldn't you be excited about that? Then again, it's kind of frightening too._

"What's this about powers?" Apetrully ask.

"Something I'm thinking up for stories." Hope said. "Hm... What about powers based on candy? Maybe pudding?"

Apetrully sweatdropped at the weird ideas.

* * *

><p>In a region call Hoenn, on top of a building call the Sky Pillar, Meloetta waited for the legendary pokemon who lives here, hoping he would accept her 'little' request to reveal himself.<p>

_Please, please, please accept this favor this one time! _Meloetta prayed in her head.

She look up at the sky, seeing a familiar, green snake/dragon-like figure flying around. A big, hopeful smile appeared on her face as the Sky High pokemon fly towards the building.

"Hey, Rayquaza. How are you doing?" Meloetta awkwardly said with a large, very obvious smile on her face.

"What do you want? You know we've barely talked before this." The Sky High Pokemon said.

That big smile was instantly replaced with a frown. On her knees, the Melody Pokemon begged, "Please do me this one favor!"

"What is it?" Rayquaza ask.

"Just visit this island for like five minutes so I can prove I'm a legendary pokemon!" Meloetta said with a big, hopeful smile.

The two legendary pokemon stared at each other, creating a long silence between them until the High Sky Pokemon said, "No."

"WHY?!" Meloetta shouted.

"We're legendary pokemon. Unless it's important business, I can't do that even if it was for 5 seconds or a solid second." Rayquaza said.

"My friend called me a rare pokemon! A rare pokemon! I'm more than that! I can fill people's hearts with joy with my singing and my dancing! Can any normal, rare pokemon can do that?!"

"You know it's just one living being out of billions, right?"

"Is there anything I could do to make you do this one little favor?"

The Sky High Pokemon stared at the smaller pokemon, trying to think up something. An evil grin appear on his face, making the smaller one feel like she made a big, bad choice.

_I hate my life. I also hate Rayquaza. _Meloetta thought, frowning.

* * *

><p>Hope visited the lavender fields, hoping to talk to Meloetta. Her pink eyes look around this purple field for that familiar shade of green.<p>

"Ow!" Hope shouted when she accidentally hit her foot into a somewhat large rock.

The pink and white monkey bit her lower lip in pain. She briefly look at the rock and was able to notice some markings on it. Feeling the pain in her foot go away, She got a good look at the rock and could see there's a message scratched on it.

The message says, 'Dear Hope, I might be away for a very long while to search for the Seven Treasures since they're located around the world and I have to battle the legendary pokemon for them. From, Meloetta.'

Hope notice an arrow scratch on the side of it and turn it around to see another message which says, 'PS: I'm a legendary pokemon and Rayquaza is a big jerk for making me do this.'

"Seven Treasures?" Hope said. "Hm... I guess Meloetta's very determine to prove she's a legendary pokemon."

_I wonder how long to get these Seven Treasures. What are the Seven Treasures anyway? _Hope thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope let out a small sigh as she let her feet dip into the one of Pokemon Castle's lakes. She watched a Poliwag, a Psyduck, a Goldeen, a Buizel, and a Marill play around in the water, eating a few berries from her bag.

_I wonder how Meloetta is doing with that Seven Treasures stuff. Hm... Is the Seven Treasures thing the legendary pokemon knows about? Do other normal pokemon know about it? Does that mean Meloetta is actually a legendary pokemon? Maybe I should ask the other pokemon about this? _Hope thought, wiping off bits of the berries' juices off of her mouth.

"Watch out!" Hope heard one of the pokemon shout, then a poliwag was thrown into her face like the pokemon was a ball.

"Okay! Who's throwing a Poliwag around?!" Hope shouted, holding the water-type pokemon by the tail as she stared at the pokemon in the area.

The water-type pokemon pointed to either other, making it hard to find out who's the real culprit is. Then Hope let out a loud, annoyed groan as she run towards the pokemon, swing the Poliwag around by his tail like a spiked flail as the pokemon ran away from her, screaming.

* * *

><p>In the Shimmer Desert, Meloetta walked towards the desert's end, seeing the giant, Continent Pokemon waiting for her as she carried a bag for her supplies. In her Pirouette form, Meloetta was sweating, but that didn't bother her right now even if it was much more sunny than usual because of the Continent Pokemon's ability.<p>

"Why can't you give me the Terra Cymbal and avoid this fighting?" Meloetta ask with a kind of hopeful look on her face, kind of praying that he would actually do it for the little pokemon.

"Sorry, but we have to do." Groudron said, making that hopeful look disappear.

"But why?!" Meloetta whined, stomping her little feet.

"We have to see if the pokemon, even if it's a legendary pokemon of any kind, is worthy to earn one of the Seven Treasures from the guardian. Also, I think Rayquaza and Arceus would kill me if I don't my job right and just give you it."

Meloetta let out groan, but shouted, "Bring it on!"

_I hope she changes after this adventure. _Groudron thought, getting ready for a Hyper Beam.

* * *

><p>"Ow. Ow. Ow." Hope said as Lin Chung wrap some bandages around her arm that have some bruises from a result of a fight that went wrong.<p>

"Did you really think trying to fight with the pokemon was a good idea?" Lin Chung ask the pink and white monkey.

"I wasn't really thinking about my actions since a Poliwag was thrown at my face like it was a volleyball." Hope said with a small pout.

"...And you used that pokemon as a flail."

"Yeah... That wasn't my brightest idea I thought up in my life. Ever."

Hope let out a small sigh and said, "How am I going to explain to the others about this?"

"Still worry about the secret? Or how you got hurt?" Lin Chung ask.

"Of course I am worry about the secret! For Arceus's sake, I'm hiding a whole country from a whole kingdom. How am I not worry about that?! I'm surprise no one else from the Hidden Kingdom haven't found out about this place before me!" Hope said, panicking a bit.

"Right now, I think you should apologize to those pokemon."

"Why?! They started it."

"It was just an accident and you used one of them as a weapon."

"Like I said before, it wasn't my brightest idea I thought up in my life. Ever."

Hope noticed a look of disappointment on the harmonic warrior's face. Hope pouted angrily and said, "Okay. I'll do, but I won't like it."

Lin Chung sighed, gently patting the pink and white monkey's back as Hope continues to pout at the warrior.

* * *

><p>Meloetta happily cheered for her victory against the Continent Pokemon, dancing around for joy like a silly, little ballerina. Groudron groaned, resting on the ground from the battle.<p>

_I hope she have a better idea than to use Sing and Wake-Up Slap over and over again the next time she battles. _Groudon thought.

"You shouldn't be celebrating so early. You still have six more treasures to collect, Meloetta." Groundon groaned, wishing she wasn't feeling so cocky about these battles against the guardians.

With a smug smile on her face, Meloetta said, "I know. I know. It's a matter of time until I get them all!"

_Wait until you reach Giratina if you're still going to use that strategy. _Groudon thought.

* * *

><p>"Doesn't it feel better to apologize to them?" Lin Chung ask the pink and white monkey, as he, Hope, Apetrully, and Jumpy walk back to Big Green.<p>

"Only a little." Hope said with a small pout.

As the sky started to darken, Lin Chung notice Hope's backpack move a bit, as if something alive was in it.

"Did you bring a pokemon with you?" Lin Chung ask.

"Um... Maybe." Hope said with a nervous smile.

A brown, rabbit-like pokemon pop out of the bag and said, "Buneary."

_For someone who wants to hide these creatures, I think it's a bad idea to bring them home. _Lin Chung thought, seeing Jumpy playing around with Buneary. _Especially since a pokemon wandering was the reason why Jumpy knows about the Pokemon Castle._

"No one will find out about it." Hope said as a rather sickening feeling came to her stomach. "I'm one hundred percent sure of it."


	12. Chapter 12

With each step she took closer to the end of the Giant Volcano, the harder Meloetta panted from the amazing heat that was much greater than the Shimmer Desert's. A small growl slip through her lips as she thought, _After this, I'm going to Mt. Avalanche._

Still in her pirouette form, Meloetta was only slightly glad to see the Lava Dome Pokemon.

"Heatran, can't you just give me the Fiery Drum without a fight?" Meloetta ask.

"Do you really think I would just give you one of the Seven Treasures so you can make Rayquaza visit an island to prove you're a legendary?" Heatran said.

"...Maybe?"

The Lava Dome Pokemon let out a groan and thought, _How did she became a legendary pokemon anyway?_

Meloetta smirked as she got ready to use Sing.

* * *

><p><span>At Big Green, in Hope's room...<span>

"Pudding monsters..." Hope mutters in her sleep.

"Hey, wake up." Buneary said, trying to wake up the pink and white monkey by shaking her arm.

"I'll shall attack you with my Pretty Heart Staff..." Hope muttered, rolling over onto her side.

Buneary let out a small sigh and thought, _I want to see this place Scatterbug was bragging about, but Hope was really demanding that we only see a few rooms if we're with her and pretend we're toys. Maybe she won't notice that I left if I come back soon. Besides, if her friends did find me moving around, it wouldn't be bad if they find out. All her friends I met seems to be pretty nice. I think it would be nice if she just let everyone in this kingdom know about the pokemon._

The Rabbit Pokemon quietly open the door to Big Green's hallways and quickly enter. Once she silently close the door, she let out a sigh of relief and said under her breathe, "Finally, freedom."

She turn her head around to see her area and started to walk around the halls, looking for the first room, besides Hope's room, to enter. Buneary stop in place when her black eyes notice a door near the end of the hallway.

_That one! _Buneary thought with a smile on her face.

Upon entering the room, she was glad to find out that it was empty besides a table, seats, a couple of dummies, and a target. Tilting her head, Buneary thought, _I wonder if this is First Squad's briefing room Hope told me about._

Her ear twitched a bit once unfamiliar voices came to her range of hearing.

_On no! _Buneary panicked in her head.

* * *

><p>A wide grin was on Meloetta's face, seeing Heatran asleep. As if her grin grown even wider, Meloetta thought, <em>Nothing is going to stop me now!<em>

That grin seem to be wiped off her face, noticing starting to stand up yet his eyes were still closed. As flames were forming in the Lava Dome's mouth, Meloetta thought, _Wait a minute! He knows Sleep Talk?!_

Soon, a spiral of flames came out of his mouth, and starting to head towards her.

_NO! _Meloetta shouted in her mind as she try to run out the Fire Spiral's path. _Come on! He's still asleep, so my strategy should still work even if he knows Sleep Talk._

* * *

><p>"Who put this weird rabbit toy here?" Alpha Girl said when she notice a brown and light tan rabbit plushie sitting on the briefing room table.<p>

"Must be Hope's." Kowloon sighed. "She's such a kid."

When Alpha Girl pick up the toy, she notice the toy's expression looked nervous, almost looking like it was alive.

_What the... _Alpha Girl thought.

"Hallelujah!" Hope shouted, coming out of nowhere.

Second Squad scream in surprise for Hope's sudden outburst.

"Where did you just came from?!" Archer exclaim.

"That's not important! I just forgot my rabbit plushie and want it back." Hope said.

"Hm..." Alpha Girl said, looking at the rabbit plushie and the pink and white monkey. "I think I'll hold on to this for a while."

"W-What? It's my toy!"

"It's only for one day, kid. Also, you're a monkey and why are you wearing pajamas?"

Hope look down, realizing she's wearing blue pajamas with white clouds and rainbows.

"Can't animals wear clothes once in a while?" Hope ask.

"Um... I'm not going to answer that." Alpha Girl said. "I'm going to get some coffee from the cafeteria."

Before Alpha Girl could go out the door as she held the 'toy', Hope was suddenly holding a cup of coffee and said, "I-I got some for you."

"...I'm not going to ask what kind of logic you have and just take that coffee." Alpha Girl said, a bit weirded out by the monkey.

"Here you go, Alpha Girl. A nice, hot cup of coffee." Hope said, giving the cup to her, trading it for the 'toy'.

Before Hope could quickly escape though the door, Alpha Girl took a sip and said, "It's cold."

Hope freeze in place and said, "Then it's a nice cup of coffee."

"It's horrible." Alpha Girl replied.

"Cup of coffee." Hope corrected herself.

"I'm not even sure it's coffee."

"Cup."

"Actually, it's in a mug."

Hope let her knees hit the floor and shouted, "I give up! I'll tell you what I been hiding!"

* * *

><p>Burns cover some parts of her body as she heavily pant. Meloetta stared at Heatran, who was resting on the ground. The Lava Dome Pokemon slowly push the drum with a fiery design towards her. With a smirk on her face, Meloetta pick up the Fiery Drum and said, "Thank you."<p>

As Meloetta struggle to walk away, Heatran thought, _Why is she so determine to prove to one person that's a legendary?_

* * *

><p>"Ow. Ow. Ow." Hope said, banging her head on a tree repeatedly, knowing that Second Squad are hanging out with some Pokemon. "Why am I so weak?!"<p>

She could feel Lin Chung raised his hand in front of her head to keep her from damaging her brain any longer.

"You're not exactly weak. More on the weak-willed side." Lin Chung said.

"Oh thank you. That really helped." Hope said, very sarcastically.

"I think it's a good idea to at least reveal the pokemon little by little."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

_Maybe she fated to do this. Even if they were accidents, it couldn't be just a coincidence that she's revealing a place like this to one or a few more people a day. Maybe Pokemon 'Castle' is supposed to be revealed by Hope herself. I don't think until it happens. _Lin Chung thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"AH-CHOO!" Meloetta sneezed as she wrap her arms around herself, slowly approaching to the end of Mt. Avalanche.

In her aria form, Meloetta try to drag herself through the icy wind.

_I should have gone to the Bottomless Sea. _Meloetta thought, hoping to see Articuno. _Why must Hope say that she thinks I'm a 'rare' pokemon? I'm more than a rare pokemon for Arceus's sake!_

"I wish I brought something warm to wear. I don't want to become a vanillish." Meloetta said to herself, shivering harder with each step she took deeper into Mt. Avalanche. "Articuno, here I come!"

* * *

><p>In First Squad's briefing room, Hope slowly peak her out of the door, and quietly said, "Lin Chung... Jumpy... Time to go."<p>

"Alright, Hope." Lin Chung said as Jumpy happily hop towards Hope.

Sonia look away from her mirror, glance at the leader of First Squad, and said, "Where have you three been off to lately? It isn't like we or the rest of Big Green haven't notice you been gone for a long time."

"J-Just nowhere. Nowhere special." Hope said, making sure to make no eye contact with the blue eyed girl.

"Don't worry about it, Sonia. It's nothing." Lin Chung said.

Once they left, the remaining members of First Squad begins to talk.

"Don't you think it's odd that they been away lately with the commander?" Mystique Sonia ask the two male members in the room.

"Yeah. I've even seen Second Squad with them! Just where have they been all this time!?" Mighty Ray exclaim.

"They must have a good reason to be away." Mr. NoHands said, trying to think up those reasons.

"I say we follow them."

Mr. NoHands and Sonia turn their heads towards the shorter one of the members of First Squad. As Yaksha took the mirror away from the blue-lipped girl, Sonia said, "I kind of agree with you, but Lin Chung have really good eyesight and Hope is a little unpredictable sometime. Also, we have no idea what they're going to do to us if they find out we were spying them."

"Come on. We deserve a right to know what they're doing. It could be anything in the world! Besides, what if they're in trouble and we're not there to help them in time?" Mighty Ray said.

"I agree." Mr. NoHands said, nodding a bit. "We should at least know where they have been going lately. After that, we'll never speck of that again until something happens, okay?"

"I guess so, but just this once." Sonia said.

"Good. I hope we can catch up to them quick before we lose them."

* * *

><p>"ARTICUNO! ARTICUNO! GET YOUR BLUE FEATERED TAIL RIGHT HERE AND FIGHT ME SO I COULD GET THAT DUMB ICY FLUTE!" Meloetta shouted as loud as she could, wanting to get out of here quick.<p>

She shivered a bit more as an icy wind pass by. At the same time, Articuno came from the sky and safely landed on the ground.

"LET'S MAKE THIS QUICK! I ONLY NEED 4 MORE TO GO!" Meloetta continued to shout.

"Meloetta, have you been getting any sleep anyway. Also, why are you shouting?" Articuno ask, looking at the pokemon.

"NO, I HAVE NOT BEEN SLEEPING AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M SHOUTING!"

_After this battle, I'm taking a small break, then back to business. _Meloetta thought.

* * *

><p>In the forest, Second Squad, Hope, Jumpy, Lin Chung, and Apetrully walked off the path as the other three members of First Squad continues to follow them.<p>

_Where are they going? Others rarely go to this part of the forest. _Mr. NoHands thought.

"I can't believe a little kid like Hope found a place like that." Kowloon said.

"I didn't exactly found it. One of the locals just showed me the way to it." Hope said, scratching the back of her head. "Also, please stop call me a kid. I'm 16 years old!"

_What is this 'it'? Is it cool? _Mighty Ray thought.

The sound of water soon came to their ears as they go deeper and deeper into the forest. Sonia swear she saw something pink pop out of one of the pockets of Hope's backpack, but quickly went back in by Hope's hand. At the same time, she heard, "No, Spritzee." from Hope. Her blue eyes soon notice an area with a waterfall falling into a lake.

_A waterfall? How did no one else noticed this before them?_ Sonia thought.

The three members' eyes widen when the others walk behind the water. In a quiet tone, Mighty Ray said, "A secret passage?"

The three quickly follow them, finding themselves in a cave. Trying to quietly walk behind them, hiding from them if they suspect one of them might notice them or hear them, Mighty Ray thought, _Where are we going?! Some kind of hideout?_

Once the others enter the other end of the cave, Sonia, Mighty Ray, and Mr. NoHands felt it safe to look where they are. From where they are, they could see a land they never knew before. Not only that, but creatures they've never seen before.

"So that's what they been hiding..." Mighty Ray said in shock. "We got to check this place out."

"What?! I can see this is a pretty big place, but there might be a chance that they will see you." Sonia said.

"Then we'll hide if we see them coming."

"What if they were able to see us, but we can't see them? Besides, we were just going to see where they have been going to lately and never speak of it again until we need to, Mighty Ray."

"Well, if you're so worried about that, then you go while I look around."

Mighty Ray quickly ran off. Sonia's blue eyes widen and chase after him, shouting, "Wait!"

Mr. NoHands let out a small, annoyed sigh as he follows them.

* * *

><p>Meloetta breathe heavily, looking at the Freeze Pokemon, who was on the ground. Articuno coughed and said, "You can have it."<p>

A flute that seems to be made out of ice appear in front of the Melody Pokemon. With a big, wide smile on her face, Meloetta pick up the Icy Flute and said, "Time for a vacation."

_Meloetta, sometimes I worry about you. _Articuno thought.

* * *

><p>With her back against one of the many trees of a forest in Pokemon Castle, Hope let out a small sigh, watching the different pokemon pass by her. She notice a green and white, human-like pokemon stop in place and turn to her. The pink and white monkey quietly gulped, wondering what she wants.<p>

"You must be Hope." The pokemon said.

"H-Hi." Hope said, a little nervously.

"There's no need to be worry. I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"Well, I heard about you..."

_Must be because I'm the only monkey and I have been visiting here for a while. _Hope thought.

"Lately, I've seen you by yourself." The pokemon said.

"I'm sorry that. It's just I'm still worry about the-"

"Pokemon being discovered by your land? A couple of pokemon have been talking about that too."

The pink and white monkey raise an eyebrow and thought, _I am that known around here?_

"Yeah, pretty much that." Hope agreed to the human-like pokemon.

"I know you're very worry about that, but I believe you should calm down for a while. Take a small break for a while, Hope." The green and white pokemon said with a gentle smile.

"I guess you're right. Err... what's your name?"

"Gardevoir. Would you like to come with me?"

"Um... Sure."

_To where? _Hope thought.

Gardevoir grab onto Hope's hand and teleport out of here.


	14. Chapter 14

Hope blinked a few times, slowly realizing where she is. The area she and Gardevoir was a small cave with a few of those marble-like orbs inside of a basket, and a woven hammock made out of vines. Tilting her head, Hope ask, "Why are we here? How did we get here?"

"Just a simple teleport. Most of the psychic-type pokemon can learn it, but there are other pokemon, who aren't psychic-types, can learn it too." Gardevoir said as she walk towards the basket.

_I wonder why those pokemon who know teleport wouldn't teleport around with me. Maybe it's just I'm not exactly good friends with them. _Hope thought to herself, scratching the back of her head.

"Why am I here?" Hope ask.

"I want to show you these." Gardevoir said, picking out a small orb and a larger, light green and red orb.

"So? I've seen these before near the mountains."

"Yes, but do you know the story behind these?"

"Nope."

"The smaller ones are call the key stones, and the larger ones are call mega stones. There were stories told from across this place that tells that mega stones were used to let pokemon reach to a new level we can't get by ourselves. This is call mega evolution."

Hope looks pretty interested, remembering some of the knowledge she earned from going to the Pokemon Castle.

"Mega evolution can make pokemon powerful for only a moment, and it can only be activated when there's a strong bond between the pokemon and the other." Gardevoir said, smiling.

"The other?" Hope said.

"Just anyone who's not a pokemon."

The pink and white monkey raise an eyebrow and ask, "How do you know it can't be with another pokemon? I mean, did you test this with two pokemon before?"

"Of course we did, and no matter how close these two pokemon are, it wouldn't work at all." Gardevoir said. "When I heard about you and your human friends, I thought this might be a great chance of mega evolution actually happening for the pokemon."

"Oh... Do you really believe that a pokemon and an animal would work for this mega evolution thing?"

The Embrace Pokemon nodded.

"Hm... Well, this really does sound pretty cool. Can all pokemon mega evolve, or only some can do that? Just wondering." The pink and white monkey ask.

"Only some, like Gyarados." Gardevoir said.

"Gyarados?!"

_A more powerful version of that?! Aren't they already big, powerful, and scary as they are? I mean, what do they look like in this mega form? Some kind of flying super dragon?! _Hope thought, a bit fearful of what the pokemon will look like.

"I know that it sound pretty terrifying, but not all of them are always angry, so you shouldn't worry." Gardevoir said.

"I guess, Gardevior. So, you want to try this mega evolution?" Hope ask.

"Yes, but the problem is that we're not exactly friends since we just met a few minutes ago."

"Okay, I just you're right. Want to hang out somewhere else?"

"Sure."

A smile appears on Hope's face. Before the two left the cave, Hope grab one of the key stones and then left with Gardevoir. With a small chuckle that slipped from her lips, Hope thought, _I wonder if it would make a good-looking necklace or maybe a single earring. I'm not sure..._

"So why do you have those mega stones and key stones anyway?" Hope ask.

"I like to collect them when the ground-type pokemon were able to find them while they're digging, but sometimes, some of the other pokemon were able to find a few of them across Pokemon 'Castle'." Gardevoir explains.

_Hm... Interesting. _Hope thought.

* * *

><p>On a small island's beach, there was Meloetta, who happily build a sand castle without any worry on her face. In her aria form, the melody pokemon was glad to have a small vacation from trying to get the Seven Treasures.<p>

"What a nice day." Meloetta said to herself.

"Meloetta..."

Her smile quickly turn into shock when she heard that voice. She let out a small growl as her sand castle slowly collapse. Turning her head towards the ocean, the Melody Pokemon could see Kyogre looking at her.

"Rayquaza said nothing about a time limit about collecting the Seven Treasures, so I can have a vacation once a while." Meloetta said. "Also, why are the Seven Treasures just a bunch of instruments that allows you to be better friends with a certain type? I've never understand that even after all these years."

"Don't worry, Meloetta. I'm just here to tell you that you don't have to go to the Bottomless Sea to fight me since I'm here now." Kyogre said.

"Oh... Then you have to wait a while because I want to feel relax before I could continue this exploration."

Meloetta started to fix her sand castle as Kyogre was still in the sea in front of her.

"...Don't you have to take care of the sea or something?" Meloetta ask.

"I still have time." Kyogre said.

The Melody Pokemon deadpan for only a moment and thought, _How long are you going to be here?_

* * *

><p>Mighty Ray, Sonia, and Mr. NoHands walk around the forest of Pokemon Castle, trying to hide themselves with the trees. Mystique Sonia let out a sigh and said, "Mighty Ray, it will be very obvious that they'll see us since we're just walking around."<p>

"Come on, this place looks pretty huge. I bet there's a very small chance that anyone we know will see us." Mighty Ray said.

"Yes, but there's still a chance that they might see us." Sonia said.

"You worry too much about this."

Mystique Sonia let out an annoyed groan. These little creatures pass them by without much care as Mr. NoHands thought, _They don't seem to be surprise to see us. Then again, they must have seen the others and thought we were with them._

_Some of these creatures looks kind of cute. _Sonia thought, noticing the creatures' appearances. _Why haven't Hope told us about this anyway? They don't seem to be that dangerous. Well, we don't know that yet._

A brown, fox-like creature happily walk by her side, looking interested by the blue-lipped girl. Sonia let out a small squeal when she notice it.

"You're so adorable!" Sonia said, picking up the fox creature into her arms, making her Yaksha have an angry expression on his face.

"Eev!" The creature said.

"You know that the commander will not allow having animals as pets." Mr. NoHands said.

"Of course I know. Also, I think this is not a animal, even though it kind of look like a fox." Sonia said, petting the creature's head.

The armless man let out a sigh, shaking his head a little. In the bushes, a pair of eyes look at them from afar, slowly approaching them without them knowing.

* * *

><p>Meloetta stretch out her body once she was finished with her seashell covered sand castle. She slightly glared at the Sea Basin Pokemon, slowly walking back from the pokemon. With that small glare on her face, Meloetta said, "You know that you don't have to stay here until I want to battle. Just go away and come back when I need you."<p>

"I don't know what else to do." Kyogre said.

_Then what did you do on your free time before this? Can't you just go back to controlling the sea or something!? _Meloetta thought, fighting the urge to battle the blue pokemon right away.

"Okay... I'll just... go over here." Meloetta said, slowly approaching a tree and hide behind it.

_She's acting a little odder than usual. Or is it just me? _Kyogre thought, staring at the tree Meloetta is in.


	15. Chapter 15

The only sound she could hear is the waves against the sand, but that didn't calm her at all. Meloetta tried her best to just ignore him with simple activities such as building sandcastles, humming tunes, and taking naps. Yet they couldn't distract her from the Sea Basin Pokemon staring at her like he's trying to burn a hole in her head by just looking at her.

"Why don't you have a life?!" Meloetta shouted at the large pokemon, frustrated by Kyogre's constant stare on her.

"I'm still waiting for that battle." Kyogre said.

"Look! All I want is a simple break from battling the legendary pokemon who guards the Seven Treasures. Is that too much to ask for? You being here will remind me that after this vacation, I will have to continue this stupid journey!"

"If you want to collect all the Seven Treasures that badly, you could have a battle royal with the remaining guardians."

Meloetta stared at the blue, whale-like pokemon in disbelief, then said, "I could have asked to have a royal battle with all of them? Why didn't Rayquaza haven't told me about that? It could have saved me so much time!"

"Do you really believe that a pokemon like you could defeat all of those legendary pokemon at the same time? That's practically suicide." Kyogre said.

"I don't care! I really need this." Meloetta begged.

"Alright. I'll go tell the others about this. Where do you want the royal battle to take place in?"

"How about... the Hall of Origin?"

"Alright." Then the Sea Basin Pokemon swam away.

Meloetta let out a long sigh and said, "Welp. Time to collect 5 large buckets of reviver seeds. ...If those things could help me last for a long time."

* * *

><p>"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are there pokemon who live outside this place?" Hope ask as she and Gardevoir walk down the beach.<p>

"I believe so." Gardevoir said with a small nod. "There are certain pokemon who would migrate out of here, like the water-types or the flying-types."

_Then how didn't anyone notice a flying pokemon in the air? And do you really expect me to believe that no fisherman haven't caught a water-type pokemon? I'm pretty sure that a fisherman would tell others about some undiscovered type of animal. _Hope thought to herself.

"This is so frustrating." Hope quietly said to herself, massaging her head.

"Something the matter?" Gardevoir ask.

"Sorry. Sorry. Just a little... bothered by this." Hope said as she look at the nearby forest. "I mean, I'm really surprise that of all people in the Hidden Kingdom, I was the one who found this place and named it. What's the chance of that happening?! Especially when 'Pokemon Castle' is this huge land with super animal-things! Why can't someone else find this place because of a little, curious pikachu?!"

Then Gardevoir slap the pink and white monkey in the face, causing Hope to freeze in place and deadpan at the Embrace Pokemon.

"...Gardevoir, why did you just slapped me?" Hope ask, rubbing her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, but I could sense that you're really tense about this and I wasn't sure what to do about it." Garevoir said, rubbing her arm nervously.

"It's alright. I kind of needed it."

_I really need something to keep me sane. Maybe I should ask Gardevoir if we could go somewhere here, like a desert or a snowy mountain. I've never been to places like those. _Hope thought to herself.

"Hey... Do you know what the Seven Treasures are? I've heard about them from... somewhere." Hope ask.

"Well, the Seven Treasures are very valuable instruments that'll give you a better chance of becoming a certain type's friend, and they're guarded by some legendary pokemon." Gardevoir answered.

"...That's it?"

"Yup."

_So Meloetta is collecting instruments that makes you better friends with pokemon of a certain type. I guess that kind of sounds cool. _Hope thought.

"Why can't my life be normal?" Hope quietly said to herself.

The pink and white monkey followed Gardevoir into the forest without much thought about it, but she bump into the Embrace Pokemon and try to balance herself.

"What's wrong?" Hope ask, seeing the green and white pokemon stop in place.

Gardevoir stared into the forest as the pink and white monkey suddenly felt nervous. Hope bit her lower lip and thought, _Please don't tell me some of my friends aren't here and aren't in some kind of trouble._

The two heard a loud, frighten shout that made Hope know that it belongs to a certain, blue-lipped human, which caused the female monkey to let out an annoyed groan and said, "They're here and in some kind of trouble."

Hope glanced at the Embrace Pokemon and ask with a raised eyebrow, "How do you know that scream was going to happen anyway?"

"I have the ability to see the future, though it's not very strong," Gardevoir said. "But that's what most gardevoir have."

_If Gardevoir have the ability to see the future, then why doesn't she tell me how my future is going to be! _Hope panically thought.

"Okay! Let's just help my friends in whatever trouble they're in!" Hope exclaimed as her tail went straight as an exclaimation point.

Gardevoir simply nodded as she grab onto Hope's hand. The next thing Hope saw was that she and Gardevoir was in the deeper part of the forest, watching a rather one-sided battle.

Frozen in the air was the three members of First Squad by a pokemon's psychic move: Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia, and Mr. NoHands. There were some definite signs that there was a battle here, like some trees that been knocked down, scorch marks around the area, and some darts. The members of First Squad's eyes were on a rather injured espeon, who was affectionately nuzzling against an eevee, but they soon stare at the monkey and the Embrace Pokemon who seem to just appeared out of nowhere.

Hope frowned and thought, _Why can't I keep a secret? At least for a long time!_

The pink and white monkey let out a disappointed groan and slowly turn towards the purple, cat-like creature. A force smile appears on Hope's face as she ask the espeon, "Hey, Espeon, can you put my friends down? Whatever they did probably isn't that bad. ...Right?"

"She's right. I just like the odd-looking human." The eevee said.

"You could have said something in the first place!" Hope shouted, pointing at the brown and cream pokemon.

The espeon paused for a moment until she shrugged. The blue aura surrounding the three members of First Squad disappeared, causing them to fall down with a loud _thud._

"Okay, what's going on here?!" Mr. NoHands exclaimed as he fly toward the female monkey.

A tired expression appears on Hope's face as she said, "Alright. I'll explain everything that happened so far."

Hope could feel a pair of hands on her shoulders. She could already tell they belong to Gardevoir as the pink and white monkey said, "Yeah... I know. I might have to tell everyone about this. ...Later."

* * *

><p>Hope repeatedly bang her head against a tree while Gardevoir try to stop her as First Squad, Second Squad, and Apetrully watches this, some of them cringing at the sight.<p>

"She's really taking this hard on herself. Isn't she?" Sonia said.

"Yeah, but she isn't wrong about Highroller convincing these pokemon to be against everyone." Mighty Ray said. "I mean, these things is propably more powerful than the animals if this weird, purple cat was able to stop me!"

The group heard Golden Eye Husky and Jumpy grumble in their own animal languages, propably in disagreement to Mighty Ray's statement.

"Such language." Apetrully quietly murmured.

"What are we going to do about this situation with these pokemon? I'm not really sure that Hope could handle this by herself." Mr. NoHands said.

"Before we talk about this, shouldn't we stop her?" Lin Chung ask, referring to Hope still banging her head on a tree.

"I'm pretty sure Hope would be okay." Alpha Girl said with a shrug.

Apetrully sighed and thought, _This is going to be interesting._


End file.
